It's Mine
by SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower
Summary: Porque su amistad, sus miradas de consideración solo me pertenecen a mi. A Kyle Broflovski. One-shot Style ¿Le dan una oportunidad?


**Hola ^^ estuve desaparecida por un BUUEENNN tiempo ._. Pero regrese con este one-shot :D Ademas tenía ganas de escribir algo ;A; extrañaba el fandom y todos saben que la inspiración a veces es una mierda y duele que se valla ewe**

**South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone.**

**Todo es relatado por Kyle**

**Capitulo único.**

Tenía 4 años, tal vez con cinco meses y 6 días cuando pensé que nunca sentiría a mi corazón latir tan rápido. Pensé que me rompería las costillas, el estomago e incluso que saldría de mi cuerpo. E incluso imagine que mi corazón saltaría hacia el manchando sus impecables ropas de mi sangre. De mí jodida sangre.

Me avergoncé, pensando en cosas raras mientras lo veía, que enfermo. Sonreí un poquito, me gustaba sus ojos.

Tan azules como el océano a la par con el cielo.

El me miro, nuestras miradas chocaron. Bajé la mirada avergonzado, pero me sentí feliz y afortunado.

Como si hubiera ganado un prestigioso premio en algo importante.

Cuando me hablo por primera vez, juró que mi corazón latió más fuerte que cuando lo vi. Porque note que fui el primer niño (de los 25 que habían) en hablarle.

Me dijo que se llama Stanley. Stanley Marsh, pero que podía decirle Stan. Yo con gusto le llame así.

Pero en ese entonces fui tan masoquista.

Él cuando jugaba conmigo me golpeaba varias veces, tantas, que incluso podría haber llorado. Pero nunca me queje, me divertía y no quería que se alejara de mí por ser un "debilucho" como me llamaba el culón aun cuando era un pequeño niño.

Pero lo subestime, el se dio cuenta que sus golpes amistosos me dolían y dejo de hacerlo. Pero también noto que yo le sonreía a costa de mi dolor.

Me dijo raro una vez.

Tenía 9 años con 10 meses y 2 días ya 5 años de amistad con él; cuando por primera vez Kenny me pregunto si estaba enamorado de alguien. Pero nunca contestaba la pregunta y le cambiaba la conversación por alguna revista porno que escuchaba por ahí. Cartman siempre decía que sabía quién me gustaba, yo solo le susurraba amenazas que podrían llegar a ser ilegal. Alegrándome en ver en su gordo rostro una mirada llena de terror, una que uno no siempre puede llegar a ver. Después de todo, nadie debería saber nada.

El ya me consideraba su mejor amigo. Me alegraba aunque me entristecía en cierta forma. Yo no quería ser solo su mejor amigo.

Tenía 11 años con 9 meses y 1 día, tuvimos un proyecto en el cual el profesor eligió las parejas. Yo por suerte quede con Stan. Aunque a él no le gusto la idea de juntarnos el día que le propuse. Pero aun así estaba feliz aun cuando notaba su enojo. Me dolió un poco. Solo un poco. Mi amor era tan enfermo y bizarro.

Y él se dio cuenta que sonreía mientras trabajaba. Pero no dijo nada. Mejor así.

¿Les conté sus idas y vueltas con la perra de Testarburger? ¿No? Pues ahora lo saben. Odio a esa tipa, aparte de estar queriendo ganarme en los cursos, también me quita a mi Stan.

Tenía 14 años, con 6 meses y 26 días, la dulce secundaria, por primera vez no había hecho mi tarea, pero mi mejor amigo sí. Me acerque tímidamente a él, como con miedo a que me dijera un no.

Pero no fue así. Fue mucho peor.

No me la dio. Todo porque la perra de su querida y linda novia –nótese el sarcasmo- le grito enfrente de toda la clase que si me la daba cortaría con él. Yo no quería pelearme con él. Sonreí.

"_Sabes que, no importa"_

Tal vez fui rudo, pero las ganas de sacar un cuchillo y penetrarlo en lo más profundo del cuerpo de la chica se me hicieron presentes. Pero no quiero asustar a nadie. Así que sonreí.

Que podrido estoy. Pero no hay nadie más masoquista que yo. Nadie como Kyle Broflovski.

Tenía 16 años con 7 meses y 40 días cuando acabe con el circo de mi amor enfermo en el cual se había transformado. Sentí que mi corazón de paraba y que no respiraba que todo el mundo me daba vueltas y vueltas. Tal vez ya había muerto y mi mente solo revivía esa fracción de segundo que causo la destrucción total de mi corazón.

Había ido a visitar a Stan, era tarde de películas como siempre. Pero cuando toque su puerta el no me abrió ni contesto, me preocupe, y cuando iba a ir a la puerta trasera pude escuchar gemidos desde la sala.

Stan estaba jodiendose a Wendy en su sala.

Me fui de ahí, me dolía, sentía morir, corrí todo lo que mis piernas daban; sentía mi corazón rompiéndose y crujiendo como una madera _podrida_. Toque mi rostro esperando sentir lagrimas saladas, pero no había ninguna.

Estoy seco. Completamente roto por dentro como por fuera.

Tenía 16 años con 7 meses y 44 días cuando por fin supe con certeza que Stan nunca me había pertenecido. Nunca fue mío como siempre yo decía, que él solo existe, entrega su cuerpo, su amor a una sola persona.

_Wendy._

Que irónico, a aquella chica a la cual tú le ganabas en todo, en cursos, juegos, debates, experiencias; te arrebato todo en una sola jugada. El se enamoro de alguien que no era yo. Solo existe la amistad verdadera que él te profesa y el cual yo correspondo. Sin embargo, el me hace reconocer lo _seco y podrido_ que estoy, porque sus sonrisas de consideración, sus sentimientos hacia mí como un hermano, me pertenecen a mí.

A su mejor amigo Kyle Broflovski.

Tenía 16 años, con 7 meses y 44 dias cuando decidí terminar algo mío.

Mi vida.

**OH DIOS MATENME ;A; MATE A KYLEEE! TwT JURO QUE NO QUERIA HACERLO ewe**

**Bueno siendo sincera se me ocurrió al final. Este fic no viene como inspiración cuando vi algo (o tal vez si no se XD) Se me vino a la mente cuando dormía tranquilamente en mi cama hasta que llego mi mama tirándome de la cama. Si mami te amo XD**

**¿Este one-shot merece un review?**

**Recuerda:…¿Qué deberían recordar? Oh si ¡Denle de comer a los vagabundos!:D **


End file.
